Pretty Little Girl
by MyVampireBunny
Summary: Bella never makes it after Renesmee is born. Can Edward live without her, and instead live for his daughter? Better then it sounds! Read! hint: Bella may come back!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Bella let out another scream. "Carlisle!" Edward yelled. "It's happening again!"

"I know, I know." Carlisle said. There wasn't much confidence in his words. The way he spoke made it all seem like a hopeless casue.

"They baby's out!" Edward yelled. "What's wrong with her! What's wrong!"

Carlisle shook his head. "I don't know… Bella? Bella, can you hear me!" The screaming stopped. Her breathing was rough and forced. Her eyes were opened half way.

"Edward…" She croaked. "See…Edward."

"I'm right here, Bella." He said, running to her side.

"I…love…you…" she said, feebly lifting her hand to his face.

"I love you to." He said miserably. Was there hope left?

"Don't…do anything drastic…if something happens to me. You…need to take care of…Renesmee."

"Don't talk like that!"

She smiled. Or at least she tried to smile. "But, you have to know not…to kill yourself…"

She coughed and then she closed her eyes completley. "I love you." She whispered softly.

"Bella?" Edward asked. There was no response. "Bella! Wake up! Bella!"

There was a moan of pain coming from downstairs.

Carlisle pushed Edward out of the way. Why hadn't he just turned her when he had a chance? Why didn't he even try to save the one he loved?

"I'm so sorry Bella." He said. "I love you to…"

He wouldn't listen to Bella. He wouldn't live without her.

He still hoped that maybe she would start breathing again. But she never did. He broke down and landed on his knees, burying his head in her blankets and sobbing without tears. What had he done? If only he had known…


	2. Chapter 2

I SADLY DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

Chapter Two:

E.P.O.V

Carlisle walked down the stairs lifelessly. He looked like a monster, for once, coming down those stairs. Everybody stopped still.

Alice was gone. Jasper went after her. Rose and Emmett were watching the baby. I could see Emmett was upset. He kept his face in his hands while Rose tried to be strong around the baby. Jacob, who for once I was seeing as more then a mutt, was sobbing, banging his fists on the floor.

"Esme…" Carlisle said, so much pain in his voice.

Esme looked up from her place by the window and nodded at Carlisle. "I must call Charlie. Edward, I have to tell him the truth. She died delivering your child."

"Don't say that! Don't say that, please!" I moaned, falling on the floor in a huddling mass. "It's not my child! And she isn't dead…"

"Son." Carlisle said, placing his hand on my back. He was trying to comfort me? He was in no condition to do so. We were both broken. "It will be alright."

"No! No it won't! How can you say that?"

"Sweetheart…" Esme said, her voice trailing off. "Oh, Edward! I'm so sorry!"

Everybody crowded around me. Rose stayed in her seat on the couch though, rocking the baby in her arms. It made me sick, looking at that innocent face. I highly doubted that child deserved to live over my Bella. MY BABY. MY LIFE.

Then they all broke apart. Emmett sat beside me for…I don't know how long. He sometimes would hiss if Rose was to loud, or came to close to showing me the child. "He's not going to want to see her." He said once, waking me from my box of silence and sotlitude. "Keep that thing away from him!"

Rose growled. "She is not an it Emmett! We can't just stop caring about her because her mother died!"

"Damnit Rose!" he shouted. "Bella died for that useless creature to be born! Show some respect!"

The child whimpered. It shattered my heart, really. How could I hate her? She was my Bella's baby. She was one of the only connections I had left of my Bella.

I realized she had chocolate brown eyes. Just like Bella. She was growing at a fast face. She almost had a full head of hair. Bella's hair.

I stood up, surprising Emmett. "Let me see her Rose. Let me…hold her." My voice broke half way through the sentence. "Please."

She glared at me. Did she think she was the mother? Far from it, damnit! I growled, and she gently handed me the small child.

I would of smiled. But my frown seemed a permanent thing now. I wouldn't keep myself alive much longer. It hurt to live without my love.

"Renesmee." I whispered into the small baby's ear.

She giggled and placed her small hand on my face. And then I got a flash of a memory. One that I knew wasn't my own. It was in Bella's point of view. She and I were sitting in a meadow. She wouldn't stop looking at me.

I could smell what she smelled during the memory. What BELLA smelled when it happened. My beautiful Bella. But how was I seeing this?

When the child's hand fell from my face, the wonderful memory faded.

"She can show what she remembers." Rose whispered soothingly. "She can show you what Bella remembers. That's what she remembered before she died. Renesmee showed it to me multiple times. It's a beautiful memory Edward."

I shook my head and handed the child back to Rose. Bella. Dead. Those two words. I never thought I would have to associate those two words. It hurt. It killed me on the inside…even if I was not living.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh My God! You guys are awsome! My friend cried while reading it! I love Bella and I miss her to death now! Review more! I love you guys! Oh! And scroll down to see how your name can get into my story!

Chapter Three:

E.P.O.V

"I won't talk to Charlie." I said as Esme walked in, announcing that Charlie would be coming over. "I'm going for a walk instead."

Carlisle stood in front of me with an angry expression on his face. "Charlie deserves and explanation as to why his daughter is dead. And who better to give it to him, then the man who knows the most?"

I flinched. He was angry and sad. Not a good combination for Carlisle. "He can see his daughter. I'll talk to him some other time." But I knew I wouldn't. I wouldn't let myself live long enough to speak to Charlie.

How had I messed up so badly? I was going to ruin multiple people's lives. Renee's, Charlie's, all of her friends. I even felt pity when I had to look at Jacob, who was now huttled in a corner with his head buried in his knees.

I would come back and apolojize to him and my family. Then I would leave, never to come back. Rose could take care of the child. She would like that, to finally have a child to take care of. One that she already saw as her own.

I ran out the door, heading straight for the woods. But then I stopped. The woods only reminded me of the time I left Bella. I was a wreck, but I wasn't nearly as messed up as I was now. Now that she was gone forever.

Maybe it would have been better if I had stayed away. If I had continued to love her from a distance. Then she wouldn't be dead.

I put my face in my hands and collapsed on the ground. I loved that girl! And she left me! She didn't even try to fight!

I looked up at the sky. I hoped she was happy where ever she was now. Looking over her daughter…

"Edward!" Rose's voice rang from behind me. She sat beside me and placed her hand over mine. We continued to look up at the sky, our eyes dancing over the tree tops. "I'm sorry it had to happen like that." She whispered after minutes of silence. "She was a very nice girl."

"You never used to think that."

"I always did. I was just jealous of her Edward. And I was angry that she was willing to through her humanity away like that…"

"Please, don't talk about her anymore. It hurts." I had to choke out the words.

"Bella will be missed." And with that she shut her mouth and kept quite. I heard the Cruiser pull up in the driveway. I could hear Charlie sob and bang angrily on the front door, demanding, "Where is my daughter!"

Carlisle soothed him to the poing where his sobs were only tears now. Tears of anger that I wasn't there. I heard his thoughts. He wanted me dead the whole time Carlisle spoked. He only felt pitty for me when Carlisle explained that I fought with hell to save her.

"I better go take care of Renesmee." Rose whispered in my ear. Kissing my cheek before she stood up and ran away.

Night was falling over the sky like a blanket. At least if I left, then Renesmee would be taken care of.

But why did I feel so close to her? Did I love her like a father should? I seemed cruel even to myself. Of course I loved her. But did I want to leave now that I realized that?

**I cried while writing this chapter for some reason! Rose is so nice! Oh! I have a contest for all you guys! I have a bit of writers block for the end! Should Bella come back, and how? Answer those questions in a review, and send your name and whether you would want to be a vampire or human in the story! You and your ending will be in the story, though your ending will go through intense editing! But it will still be the same thing! Thanks for the encouraging reviews! I love you guys even more!**


	4. Chapter 4

Oh. I didn't want this chapter to have to come. But Edward has to face the facts. His wife is dead and he can't die! Not with Renesmee! It's a bitter realization.

Chapter Four:

E.P.O.V

Charlie was long gone by the time I finally decided to head back to the house. I couldn't stay away from them forever.

I walked at human pace, letting my mind wander. I needed time to think things through. Why was I having second thoughs of letting myself go? I promised a long time ago that if something happened to Bella, something would happen to me.

"Daddy's back!" a child-like voice screamed as I came though the door. Then a girl, who looked to be about a year old, ran into my arms. I stumbled back, shocked.

"She's growing faster than usual." Rose said, picking the child up in her arms. "Isn't she beautiful?"

I nodded. "Daddy!" The child…no, Renesmee, whined. "I want daddy!"

She looked so much like her mother. It was bitter sweet to look at her. "Let me have her Rose." I said. "I want to hold my daughter."

Rose, withough any hesitation this time, handed Renesmee to me. I placed my head on hers and she giggled. "Daddy!" She said with delight. She placed her hand on my face.

Bella was there. She was in the bed. She was beauiful. It must have been when Renesmee came out. I vaugley remembered this moment. "Mommy's pretty." Renesmee whispered.

"Yes, she was." I choked the words out. They were so bitter on my tounge. I didn't like to have to speak in past tense about Bella.

"I love you daddy." She said, running her small fingers through my hair.

I swallowed hard. "I love you to." And with that, I realized that I would have to let Bella go. I would have to stay and take care of the love of my life that I now held in my arms.

And I handed her to Rose, and sobbed tearlessly. Renesmee was so beautiful. Simply because she looked like her mother. There were differneces, but I ignored them.

"Daddy?" Renesmee asked, burying her head in my hair after escaping from Rose. "What's wrong daddy?"

I looked into her pretty eyes. She was my pretty little girl all the way through. "Daddy…he just misses mommy." I said. I choked back sobs as she once again placed her pale hand on my face. It was in Bella's point of view again. She was back in the meadow, staring at me. The first day we kissed…the first day I realized how amazing she really was.

It calmed me to see this again. "Thank you." I whispered to Renesmee. "My pretty little girl."

**OH! I really don't want to make him let Bella go! I'm tearing up again! Review please! Don't forget the contest! So far people don't think she should come back! Tell me what you think! I love you Crutches! Thanx!**


	5. Chapter 5

This is an interesting chapter. It's in Jacob's p.o.v. I didn't really know how to exactly describe how he was feeling. I hope I nailed it. By the way, he's in wolf form!

Chapter Five:

Jacob's p.o.v

I ran through the woods. The wind caught in my fur, making me feel alive again. But it was so brief. And then, once again, I was dead on the inside.

All in one I felt hate and sadness. Hate because the bloodsucker was the one who killed her. The one who ruined her life. But then there was his face. He looked so pained and broken. I wondered what I looked like.

Bella. I couldn't get her face out of my mind. Her eyes were so full of pain. So many emotions were dancing in her eyes, it was hard to tell which ones she felt the most.

I hoped it didn't hurt when she died. I hoped she went as peacfully as she could of.

I stopped dead in my tracks. My heart was ripped into tiny little pieces. I didn't know if any of them could be put back together.

_Jacob! _A voice hollared in my head. I growled.

_What? _ It was Sam.

_How did it go? Is Bella okay?_

My body began to shake and I fell down on the damp forest floor._Okay? Okay! She's dead! Dead, dead, dead! She's never coming back!_

_I'll be right there Jacob. Stay there._

I looked up. Why was this happening? Why? It didn't make sense. We were supposed to be friends forever. I didn't care if I couldn't have her as more then a friend.

I understood how she felt when the bloodsucker left her. Like a hole had been ripped in your chest, and only that person returning could fix it.

But nobody could fix me. And with that, I let out a howl of pity. Bella was never coming back. But how could I accept that?

**Okay. It's more interesting, in my opinion, to read about Edward and how he's feeling. But how can I leave out my favorite shape shifter? Sigh…. I miss you Bella! Review please!**


	6. Author's note

**Okay. I have a few thank you's to send out(and then I'll get to writing the next chapter!)**

**Thanks to the following, who helped with my contest. I still haven't found a winner, so keep writing! **

**Thanks to:**

**Aarox**

**No. 1-Twilight-Fan**

**Ivy O'Hara**

**Cullen 10v**

**Sorry If I made a typo in your name! And thanks for your 'special endings!' I loved them all! You all seem pretty set on having Bella come back. Hmm…I'll have to wait a bit longer.**

**I love your endings! You guys did awsome! Oh, and b.t.w. I know I made some of you cry (some people said that in their reviews). I'm sorry, but that's good for me. That means I'm a convincing writer!**

**I love you all! Keep reading and reviewing! I got 550 hits in the first three days of this story's life!**

**Okay, I better stop babblin! Love you! Review me!**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

E.P.O.V

I knew she would ask, I just didn't know when. I thought that maybe she knew, but it was obvious she hardly knew much about her.

"Where's mommy?" Renesmee asked as I sat her down on the couch. She didn't know that she was hurting me when she asked. She didn't know how badly it stung me to hear her say 'mommy'.

I looked up at the ceiling. Was there an answer to that? "Mommy is in a place where she can never come back." I whispered softly. It hurt so bad. It ripped a hole right through my chest, eating at the flesh, making me want to cry out in pain and agony. But how could she know?

"Can I talk to mommy, ever?"

I sighed. "Of course you can. But you won't get an answer Renesmee. She can't speak back."

She cocked her head to the side as if in great thought. She shuffled her feet around. "What if I made up mommy's words for her?"

I had to smile. "I guess you could."

"Renesmee!" Rose said, swooping the girl up in her arms and kissing her on the cheek. Renesmee squealed in response.

I stood up and nodded at Rose. "Make sure Carlisle sees to her later."

"Where are you going?"

"No need to be nosy."

She glared at me. "Don't do anything foolish Edward."

I glared back. "How could I?"

And with that I ran. I ran through the woods. Time and place didn't matter. I only knew that I had one destination. There was only one place that I wanted to be right now.

The place of Bella's final memories. The place that had forever seemed to hold the key to all the unopened doors full of pain and secretes. The meadow. Where I first realized, by looking into her eyes, that Bella was the love of my life.

Another spasm of pain rocked through my body, making me slow to a brisk, human-speek walk. I ran my fingers through my hair.

But, wait. Why was I feeling somebody's mind brush up against mine? In MY meadow?

I stopped walking all together. It was Jacob. He was in a serious state of mouring.

I wanted to join him, to share my pain. I wanted somebody to finally understand. I laughed without humor. Nobody could understand. But Jacob was as close as it would get.

For a fleeting second I thought about Alice. She must be pained. But I didn't know where she was, and for a while she wasn't my concern.

"Jacob." I said, seeing him in wolf form.

He looked at me with wide eyes. _Why are you here?_

"I would ask you the same"

_I want to be alone._

"So did I. But that obviously isn't going to happen, now, is it?"

_If you leave…_

"Jacob. Please, don't play stupid. Your hurt, and so am I. I don't hate you".

He stared at me before thrusting his head up and howling at the moon. _I miss that girl._

"You have no idea how I feel right now….."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

I stared at Jacob for a minute or two. He only stared back. We were silent for hours, sometimes getting up and walking around.

I wanted to share my pain. To scream and throw a fit. I wanted to throw something. Destroy something.

Finally, I was tired of the silence. "Jacob, how are you feeling?"

He turned his head away so that he was looking into the woods, dark and gloomy, matching both of our moods. _I won't kill myself. But…will you? I know you promised that to her. That if something happened to her…_

I shook my head. "I won't do anything. Not until I know that Renesmee is okay without me. Not until my pretty little girl understands that her mom is never coming home."

That might not be to long, Edward. Renesmee's mind and body are growing. It won't be long until she gets it. But I don't think she'd like her life without a father.

I nodded. "I know but…"

He growled and ran into the woods. I groaned and fell to the ground. I wasn't going home tonight. I needed to be alone. To spend my time wallowing. I needed to miss her on my own…

**Short chapter I know, but I have to do stuff tonight, so I couldn't write much! Review more! Love you guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight:

E.P.O.V

I will always love you. Forever and for always, Bella. Why did you leave? You should of tried harder to hang on…

Why was I doing this to myself? I knew I was only making it harder for me. No matter how close I came to finally letting her go, some thought would bring me right back to her. Right back to the memories, and the pain.

I was using my mind to talk to her. In our meadow, by myself, with no answers coming from anywhere. Yes, I swore I could feel her there sometimes. Like when I felt the wind I could swear it was her. Like her touch, light and feathery. Enough to make any man go wild.

But I wasn't man. And yet I had fallen for her. I had let myself fall to deep. And now I couldn't let her go.

I hoped she wasn't in pain anymore. I hoped she was okay, and smiling again. And I hoped that she was looking down on her daughter with a smile that could make the sun shine. But I didn't know if any of that was true. What if she was still in pain? What if she was still just like a doll, fragile and breakable?

Stop Edward, I told myself. Your only making it worse. She's fine, wherever she is.

I heard the rustling of bushes. Out of nowhere Carlisle was in front of me. What was with everybody entering OUR meadow. The one that belonged to ONLY Bella and I.

I stood up. He came closer and placed his hand on my back. "I miss her to. We all do, son."

"Not as much as I do." I said, bitterness obvious in my tone. Did Carlisle even try to save her? No! I couldn't be doubting my own family.

"Renesmee looks a lot like her. IT's almost as if they could be twins."

I smiled lightly. "She is as pretty. But she still isn't my Bella."

"Nobody can be."

I stared out into the open distance, watching as the trees seemed to be dancing with the breeze. "Nobody can EVER be."

Carlisle looked down. "I wanted to talk to you, son, about keeping yourself alive."

I growled. "I'm still here, aren't I? I haven't given in yet."

"But, I'm not sure if you'll keep that up. I don't want to lose my son as well."

"You won't. At least not yet."

He shook my shoulder. "Not EVER! Do you hear me? You won't kill yourself…"

I spun around and hissed in his face. "I'm already dead on the inside. Why not on the out? I don't see why everybody is making a big deal out of this! She's DEAD! So why am I still here? I promised her…"

"No. She wanted you to break that promise. Renesmee needs you. A daughter isn't just a short-term deal. A daughter is forever. She will always be, Edward. You'll see that, even if you can't now."

He walked off. "You can stay here as long as you'd like. But at some point, Renesmee is going to want her father."

And with that, he was gone. Leaving me and the light touch of the wind. As if it was trying to comfort me, and to send me home…

**Sorry I haven't updated lately! I've been busy, and sick! Yeah! Fun, right? Anyway, I still need ideas, although I have some of my own already. I'm going to give it another week, which means I'll decide on Sunday, But, everybody who gave me their name,…You'll all be in the story! So, keep reading and reviewing! I love you all!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

E.P.O.V

I closed my eyes and willed myself to finally stand up. I wasn't going to give up. Not on Renesmee.

I looked up at the sky. "I will always love you…"

I turned around and rocketed through the woods.

"Where is she?" I asked Esme. She was in the front of the house, a distant look in her eyes.

"Do you mean Alice, or your daughter?"

"My daughter."

"What about Alice? And Jasper? I wonder where they went. Do you know, maybe?"

I shook my head and ran inside. Esme was to depressed to focus. That was obvious.

Rose was holding a now sleeping Renesmee in her arms. "She has some of the cutest things to tell you, Edward! Just wait till she wakes up!"

I walked over to the little girl. My little girl. I bent on my knees to get a better look. "How is she doing? Does she ask about her mother?"

"A lot of her questions revolve around her, yes. I don't see why though. She never really met Bella…"

I growled. "She did live INSIDE OF HER!"

Rose rolled her eyes. How was she so mean? Cruel? Just tossing the fact that Bella had died away as if it wasn't even important?

"Rose." Emmett's stern voice said from behind me. "Let Edward spend time with Renesmee. I think you've stolen her away for enough time now."

"Shut up Emmett!" She said, protectivley. Renesmee stirred in her arms.

"Shut up the both of you!" I said. "She's trying to sleep."

I took the sleeping girl in my arms and kissed her cheek. Blood ran through her veins, and she had a beating heart, but there was so much about her that just screamed VAMPIRE!

Her pale skin and unbelieavable beauty as one. And her strength. I could just feel it. She was a tough little girl. Although some of that had to of come from her mother…


	11. Chapter 11

I love you guys all so much! You are reviewing constantly! Hope you like this chapter! It's base a year later, and Alice STILL Hasn't returned, which measns Jasper hasn't either. Renesmee looks thirteen, but she's really only a year old! He he!

E.P.O.V

"But why can't I go daddy?" Renesmee asked, her face twisted in that sad little face she always made. It broke my heart to have to say no to her.

"Because, sweetheart, I don't want you getting hurt. You can stay here with Jacob. You'll have fun, I'm sure."

She smiled slightly. Ever since we had found out that he had imprinted on her , they were an unbreakable match, practically joined at the hip. "No baby." I said, kissing her cheek. "Next time, I promise. Stay with Jacob tonight."

"Will you come back with Alice?" She asked.

I sighed. "I don't know. Her scent trail is all over the place…"

"I can help!" She sqealed. "I really, really can! I have a really good sense of smell!"

"No." I said, finalizing it.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "It's either that or YOU stay home! I want to be with YOU daddy."

How was she ever going to move on? After really getting to understand about her mother, she didn't want me to ever leave her. Of course, my family had made it worse by telling her that every day I wished myself dead. "Honey…"

"Forget it Edward." Emmett said, a smile on his face. "We'll go. I doubt you'll miss any action anyway. Alice has led trails all over the place. We won't find her."

I sighed and placed my hand on my forehead. Damn Alice! She came and went here as she pleased, leaving her trails but nothing else. At times I thought she went crazy. She would sometimes, to my greates displeasure and heart break, would leave a piece of Bella's clothing on her path. I hated her, and I cursed the day I would come face to face with her again. I constantly wondered what she was trying to get at.

"Fine." I huffed. "How can I leave you, Nessie?"

"Don't call me that!" She hissed, before running off, no doubt, to find Jacob.

"She's growing up well." Carlisle said.

I nodded. "She looks a lot like her mother."

He nodded. "I'm sure we'll find Alice. I don't know what she's doing, leaving Bella's stuff around."

"Can a vampire go crazy like that? I mean…"

"I'm not sure. But what stumps me the most is that Jasper's scent is involved as well. Jasper isn't that kind of person. We just need to be there at the right time…"

"I know. I'll stay with Nessie today, but tomorrow I must go. I need to figure all this out. Why Alice is doing all this."

He placed his hand on my shoulder. "All in good time my son. All in good time."

I walked back to the living room to find Nessie and Jake cuddled up on the couch. Jacob had become a constant visitor after Bella died. I didn't mind, as long as he didn't do anything bad to my baby girl.

We brought in furniture gallore for Renesmee and him. They always sat in the living room and played silly games.

"Daddy!" Nessie shrieked. "You stayed!"

I nodded. I looked at Jacob. His eyes were always somber, only lighting up when he was with Nessie. But once we found Bella's articles of clothing, he and I both broke again, reaching a state of horror and misery.

I could still see Bella's face, lit up by the fear of death. I hoped that Angles had taken her into their wings, and that she was happy now, knowing that I lived for her wish.

Renesmee was beaming in Jacob's arms. I wanted that, to love again. But I wouldn't let myself even think about other women. Whether Bella was alive or dead, she was my life, my love, and even my little lamb. No force could tear us apart.

Nessie looked up at me. "What's wrong daddy?" She asked. "Are you alright? Your starting to worry me with these constant black out scenes."

"I'm fine Nessie. No problems. I'm just…proccupied. That's all."

"Is it mom again?" She asked, her voice dropping to a whisper and she straightened herself up in Jacob's arms. "We can talk about it if you want?"

I looked down. I was already broken, beaten, and burned on the inside. Talking about it would hurt worse. But at the same time, maybe it would heal some of the cuts that were still bleeding after all of this time. Maybe it would sting, but maybe it woul heal.

"Do you miss her?" She asked. I could tell Jacob was unconfortable, shifting every minute as we talked.

I described Bella in great detail to Nessie, who smiled the whole time, soaking it all in. "She must have been beautiful."

I nodded. "She was like an ancient godess."

She glanced quickly at Jacob. I knew she loved him. IN her mind I could hear, _He loved mom. I wish I could of gotten to know her more. All I have left is that one memory she gave me. Full of so much love and passion. I wonder if Jacob and I wll ever have that strong a connection. If we would ever love like that…_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:

R.P.O.V

I woke up, stretching in Jake's arms. He was so big! His muscles bulged on his arms and legs, and his face was almost as strong as concrete!

I nuzzled my face in his chest. He stroked my back. "I love you Nessie." He said.

I growled. What was with everybody calling me Nessie? "Love you to Jakey."

He chuckled lightly. It wasn't hard to notice that his laugh was missing something. Some kind of…music maybe? Something that made his laugh, though it was real and sincere, always sound flat. I put my hand to his face and gave him a memory of when he first held me.

I remembered looking up into his chocolate brown eyes, pulling on his hair and giggling happily. He didn't smile or seem to acnolodge what was happening as he held me. His eyes gave away no emotion.

But then he smiled sweetly. It was so new to me and my childish mind. The way he smiled down at me, now made my heart jump and stutter. I hardly understood the feelings that ran through my veins when I was with him.

"Do you miss mom, to?" I asked him, though I already knew the answer.

He sighed and his body began to melt like liquid. He always seemed to loosen up when he talked about her. "OF course I miss her. She was my best friend. It was like losing another part of me."

"That must of sucked." I whispered.

"You know I don't like when you use that word."

"Well, your not my father." Although sometimes my real father wasn't much like a father at all. He would trail off mid-sentence and close his eyes. He often times wouldn't look at me, as if it was to painful to do so. I wondered why. Did I really look that much like her?

He wouldn't let me look at pictures, neither would anybody else. Mom was a senstive subject to everybody, even Emmett. I always thought he was tough and strong, but when somebody mentioned Mom, his tough exterior melted like chocolate.

It pained me to see my family still in pain. I wish I had known her. I so want to understand what was so special about her. But she gave her life for mine, and yet my family still loved me. Maybe I was the reason Mom was a sensive subject.

Maybe having to look at me, the person who practically killed her, was to much to bear. Maybe they all hated me.

I gasped in Jake's arms and began to cry. I missed her to, whether I knew her or not. And I felt as if her death was all my fault. As if I was the murderer.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked, his voice full of worry.

I lifted my head to look in his eyes. "They don't hate me, do they? Does daddy hate me?"

He looked shocked. "Why would we hate you?"

I shook my head. "Because I killed mom! I'm the reason she's dead! If I wasn't born then maybe she would still be alive!"

He growled and his fists clenched. He began to shake. "Don't you dare think like that! Nobody hates you, and nobody blames you for Bella not making it!"

I ran my fingers over his lips. "Calm down Jakey. I'm sorry."

He closed his eyes. Sometimes I just didn't get him. He was way to overprotective of me and my feelings. If I ever felt doubt for something, he was right there to reassure me. To make me feel better.

"We all love you." He said, opening his eyes and looking into mine. "More then you could ever imagine."

He kissed my cheek and tightened his grip around me. "I love you so much Nessie."

I clung to him, stroking his hair and back. "Did I say something to make you upset?" I asked. I felt hot tears spill on my shirt.

"No. I'm just…happy. Your almost full grown. I've been wating forever."

I cocked my head to the side in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Before I could do anything, he pushed his lips to mine. My eyes widened. What was he doing!? I was, like, thirteen! He was older then me by a lot!

And yet, I couldn't help but to close my eyes and melt in his kiss. There were so many emotions in his touch, in his kiss. It was such a beatiful moment that I never wanted to end.

And for the first time, I realized what the feelings ment. What all the confusing things I had felt for Jake acutally ment. I loved him! And there was nobody who could take that away.

"Jacob!" Dad's familiar voice rang. "What are you doing to my daughter?!"

Jake pulled away but kept me in his arms. "I was just kissing her!"

Dad's voice was pained and angry. Even sad. "Get off of her!"

"Daddy please!" I begged. "We weren't doing anything wrong!"

"I said get off of her Jacob Black!"

Jake gave me a saddened look. His eyes were clouded over with tears, and so were mine. Dad was so unfair.

"Don't go Jake!" Iwhined.

"I have to." He whispered.

"Daddy!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Why won't you just leave him alone!"

Jake pleaded, "Just drop it Nessie. I'll get it sorted out!" He turned to face Edward. "I'm sorry Edward…"

Before Jacob could finish, dad punched him in the jaw. Jacob stumbled back and placed his hand on his face. "That all you got bloodsucker?" He asked.

Edward growled and jumped ontop of Jacob. "Don't kiss me daughter ever again!" He screamed. I flinched. Why was he so angry? "Don't you EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN!"

Jacob pushed Daddy off of him. He glared at daddy. They seemed to exchange some kind of knowledge with each other. Some kind of heated respect. But I knew daddy wouldn't forgive him that easily.

I ran up to Jake and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Don't go Jake!" I said, sobbing. I realized he was all I had. The rest of my family was to distant to get to. "Please don't go!"

Daddy pried my fingers off and lifted me up into his arms. I pounded on his shoulder. "I want to be with Jacob! Not you! I hate you!"

He froze. "You don't mean that." He whispered. I really hurt his feelings. But he deserved, he didn't realize how much he hurt mine.

"I do!" I sobbed. "You don't love me! You only love her! I'm not important enough!"

He put me down and stared at me. If he could of cried he would of. "I love you both…"

"But you can't! She's gone! She can't come back!"

Daddy turned away and walked off, running through the door. He was nothing but a blur as he left.

What had I just done? I really was a horrible person.


	13. Chapter 13

Chatper Thirteen:

J.P.O.V.

"I'm so sorry Nessie."I said, watching her cry. I was crying myself. What had I just done? She probably though I attacked her or something.

But she was young. She didn't understand. If I were Edward I would of done the same thing. Nessie's thoughts were frayed, mixed with that of a baby and a teenager.

She looked up at me. Her eyes were a cross, now, between gold and brown. It made a carmelish mix. I remembered when she was born, when her eyes were exactly like Bella's.

"I don't hate you Jake." She whispered, her voice small and child-like. "But daddy does." She looked down.

"No! He doesn't! It wasn't your fault. I shouldn't of kissed you…"

"Why did you Jake?" She asked.

I looked away. I couldn't tell her that I imprinted on her. She wouldn't understand. She might of even found it offending.

Damn, I missed Bella. She would have been able to help. Maybe she would have been able to see my side. To help Nessie understand.

"Nessie…"

"Yeah Jake?"

"Sometimes, we make stupid choices when we're around the people we love the most."

"What do you mean?"

How could I describe it? Lately I had been like a second father to her. It would be weird and hard for me to tell her that I felt for her what Edward and Bella had felt for each other.

"Just…" My vioce trailed as my phone rang. "Hold on Ness." I said.

She looked away. I realized I sounded mean when I said that.

"Hello?" I asked coldly.

"Mutt?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose. Who was this? "Who are you?" I snarled.

"Jacob, I need you to listen to me, okay?"

I shook my head. "Not unless you tell me who you are!"

"In time, you'll find out. Just, listen."

I growled. "TELL ME WHO YOU ARE!"

The voice, obviously femine, sighed. "Always so difficult. I never really liked you that much. But B…"

What was she about say? "What were just gonna say?" I asked.

"Nothing. Now, listen damnit!"

My body straightened. That was voice was TO familiar.

"Follow the clues, Jacob. You and Edward. If you want to find what you've been missing, follow the clues."

"What?"

"You haven't been playing right. The game has just begun again Jacob. Make sure you follow the clues, okay?"

"Wha…what do you mean? WHAT CLUES!"

"Jacob?" Nessie asked.

I placed my hand on hers.

"You know Jacob. It's all right in front of you. Your just trying to hard."

"But…"

"Goodbye Jacob. I hope to see you soon."

"Wait!"

I got the stupid dial tone.

I pulled the phone away from my ear and stared at it. Why did she just call me?

She was putting everybody through hell, and now she calls me.

Nessie pulled on my shirt. "Who was that Jakey?" She asked in her sweet sing-song voice.

I shook my head. "I think it was…"

Oooh! Cliff hanger. But I think it's kind of easy to find out who it is. But, hey, some of us are slower! Anyways….I do have a winner. But right now (because you guys can just check the review to see who won!) I'll only give you some backround.

**This person kind of stated it as a question, asking if that was how I was going to make it end. But I just loved their question and just HAD to make it the end. Hope that makes sense. **


	14. Chapter 14

"Who was it?" Renesmee asked in her sweet sing-song voice.

"I think it was…" he swallowed hard. "It was nobody important Nessie."

She smiled slightly. "Where's uncle Emmett? He promised me that we'd play tag later."

His mind was still distant. He knew that somehow he had to reach Edward. If it was who he thought it was, there would be some problems.

"Jacob? Is everything okay?" He spun around to see the familiar face of Carlisle. Renesmee sighed.

She slowly walked over to Carlisle and told him the story. That brought him back to reality for a moment. The kiss.

Carlisle nodded at Renesmee as she gave her point of view. Her voice felll to a whisper as she go to Edward. Jacob felt the gaping hole in his chest burn around the raw edges. Bella. He saw so much of her in Nessie. It was hard to believe they weren't the same person.

"Jacob," Carlisle began, "is what Renesmee tells me true? Did you kiss her?"

Nessie pulled at Carlisle's shirt and mumbled, "You can't be mad at him!"

Jacob nodded.

Carlisle sighed. "Do you have any idea as the where Edward may of gone?"

"There's this place in the forest. A meadow. It used to be a place for him and Bella." He flinched at her name. Would he ever be the same again without her? Without his best friend. He shook his head. "He should be tehre."

Carlisle nodded and pulled a simple, silver phone out of his back pocket. He punched the numbers in a blur.

"Esme? Yes, I need you to keep an eye out for Edward." Jacob could hear Esme's voice rise a few octaves. "No, no! He should be okay."

Nessie pulled on Jacob's jeans. "Is daddy going to be okay?"

"Yes, now please don't cry. Your daddy's going to be just fine."

He wrapped her up in a huge hug. He loved the girl that he held in his arms. He loved her more then anything or anybody. The only person who came remotley was Bella. And she was gone now.

"Esme, Rose, and Emmett are going to keep a look out. Can you stay her with Nessie?" Even while he said Jacob knew that he was not all the way sure. Jacob nodded and watched as he ran through the door.

Out into the cold night air. He slammed the door behind him so hard that the glass windows shook. Jacob felt ashamed. The whole family probably hated him.

"You should go to bed now, Nessie." He said, turning to face her.

She nodded solemly. "Do you want to come up, Jakey? You can sleep up there if you want. I'm sure my bed's big enough.

"I would love to Nessie."

She smiled and head towards the stairs. "Race you!" She chimed.

Before Jacob could even blink, she was gone. He hopped up the stairs and lifted her up onto her shoulders, her arms around his neck. "You cheated!" he growled, pretending to be mad.

"It's not my fault I'm faster then you!" She giggled.

They collapsed on her bed, telling bad jokes and stories that made them laugh until they cried. The call wasn't even on Jacob's mind anymore.

The night mixed with laughter made Jacob remember similar nights he had with Bella. Laughing on the beach while holding hands.

It was a somewhat painful memory.

If there were no vampires or werewolves in the world, he and Bella would have been together. In a sense they were sould mates. But the world wasn't free of vampires and werewovles, now, was it?

For the longest time Jacob had resented the world that he lived in. The world that didn't seem to want to let him find that one special person.

And now she was here, lying in his arms.

Her breathing was quite and even,. He kissed her on the head and whispered, "Sleep tight Nessie."

He slipped out of the bed slowly, making sure not to wake her. Before closing the door, he looked back at her. No wonder it was hard for Edward. There was so much of Bella in Renesmee.

Jacob sighed and jogged down the staris. What he saw surprised him a bit. His hands began to shake, but it passed quickly. He nodded his head. "Edward."

Then he remembered the phone call. "Edward, I have something to…"

"Save it for somebody who really cares to listen, mutt. I really don't care to hear your excuses."

Jacob wouldn't let Edward's coldness get to him. Hfe had something more important to get to. "I think Alice called my on my cell phone."

Edward's eyes widened. "What?"

"She called, Edward. She told me to follow the clues…I don't know what she meant by it."

Edward growled. "She better leave my family alone! I don't want her coming around my daughter!"

Something was going to happen. Something big. And Jacob knew it. He could feel it ripple through the air like a heat wave. His whole body began to shake at the intensity of it.

Jacob howled as his body began to get bigger.

Edward watched with horro. The change from man to wolf wasn's supposed to be a painful thing. But, Jacob made it look like a horrid type of death.

Finally, Jacob lay in wolf form. He was panting hard.

"What happened?" Edward asked. "Are you going to be alright? Do you need me to fetch Sam?"

_He's already on his way. Something's happening out there, Edward. Somebody's here._

"What do you mean?"

_I don't know, Edward. I don't know._

Edward listened closely. The wind whipped and howled outside. Rain smacked at the house loudly.

And then they both heard the most frightning thing ever. "Daddy!" Renesmee's shirll voice screamed, terrified. "DAAAAAADY!!!!"

**Oooh! Cliff hangers! Fun, aren't they?**


	15. Chapter 15

E.P.O.V

Before Renesmee could scream again, I ran out the front door. Running to the side of the house, I headed towards the bottom of Renesmee's room. A whole line of profanaties left my lips when I found that she wasn't there.

I wasn't aware of Jacob at my side. I wasn't aware of the screams in the forest. I wasn't aware of my surroundings. I was only aware of my own thoughts. About how badly I was going to fight. I didn't want to lose another one…Not like Bella. Not like Bella. Not like Bella.

I growled and spun around. As I ran, the trees were nothing but green blurs. It kind of reminded of me of paintings. Where the paint looks like nothing but smudges of color close up, but far away they mix together in one of the most beautiful ways. Like a mural. Like beauty…

I closed my eyes. I only wanted to see what was beauty in my mind…

I could dodge the trees easily. My senses were unique enough to see past the forest with my eyes closed. I could feel the trees right before I ran into them. I could sense the roots in the ground, I could hear the creatures of night buzzing in the forest all around me.

Bella… She was my inspiration. She was the only reason I kept fighting. It was for her. It's for you.

I stopped, dead in my tracks, as the faintest familiar scent caught my attention. Renesmee. "Renesmee!" I shouted without a second thought.

This had to be a vampire. Renesmee could of fought off any human. I hid behind a tree, standing as still as possible. I could hear them. Them…multiple vampires…scent, so familiar…

"Edward."

I spun around, my hands still on the tree, to face an all to familiar face. "Aro." I whispered. The name seemed to catch on the wind, causing a shift. I looked around to see Alec, Demetri, and…Jane. In her hands she held Renesmee.

Anger flared through my veins. "Let go of her!" I screamed. "Get your hands off of her!"

Something whined behind me. I turned my head to quickly for anybody to notice, only to see Jacob. Around him was the whole pack. They were the ones shifting uneasily. They were the ones making me nervous.

"Please, let go of my daughter!" It was almost like a wail, a plea. I must of sounded desperate. But at that moment in time, I didn't care. The only thing I had left to live for was in the arms of one of the most dangerous vampires I had ever come to know.

Jane cocked her head to the side. But before she could say anything, Aro spoke up. "You look…like hell, Edward. What happened to you?"

I grabbed at the bark of the tree. I ripped it off, leaving nothing but bareness in it's place. "Hell looks better then I do." I whispered.

Aro laughed. "Yes, that is a great comparison."

Jane made the lightest of shifts. I could tell she was anxious. Anxious to casue pain. Anxious to rip my heart out and stomp on it. "What do you want with my daughter?" I asked.

Aro smiled. "She's a monstrosity Edward. You should of known better."

My eyes flared with anger. I could feel it. Aro was pushing me to my limits. Did he even realize he was doing this? "Let. My. Daughter. Go."

"What's wrong with you Edward?" Alec asked, a casual smile on his face. "You look horrible. Utterly terrible. And what is this girl to you anyway? The mother is dead." His smile widened. "Well done, by the way."

I growled and flung myself at Aro. Jacob whined behind me.

But before I could even come close to Aro, the worst pain I had ever felt hit me everywhere. I fell on the ground and screamed in pain.

I could vaugley hear Renesmee scream behind Jane's hand. Bella did the same thing, I thought. And suddenly, the pain dimmed. I heard Jane cuss. She seemed angry for some reason.

With thoughts of Bella in my head, I was able to stand up without a problem. I realized she was my personal medicine. The one thing that could heal any wounds. The one who could make any pain go away. And that was simply because we loved each other, even when she was gone. Even now, I could feel her love boiling under my skin. Making me feel alive again.

I growled and spun around. "Let go of my daughter!"I hissed, my voice sounding more intact then ever before.

Aro stepped back, shocked. "What's happening to you?" He asked.

"What do you mean, Aro?"

"You…you…"

Jacob howled and charged. I smiled and went after Aro. But, even I couldn't go against somebody as ancient as he. His hand was around my neck in a second. Of course, it didn't bother me.

Aro shook his head. Behind me I could hear the sound of claw on rock. It was a terrible sound. I couldn't tell who was winning.

"I have no problem with your family." Aro said. "But…you, I do have a problem with. And for that, I am sorry."

"Do it." I nearly whined. "Just kill me already!"

"As you wish." He said. He looked a bit unsure.

He squeezed my neck harder, this time making it hurt. I groaned.

"NO!" Somebody shouted.

My eyes widened. It couldn't be…. There was no way…

"Let him go!" She shouted again.

"Edward!" Somebody else shouted.

I kicked Aro's stomach, and he collapsed on the ground.

I spun around. "It can't be…" I whispered. "It can't be you…"

"But it is." She whispered. She took a step closer.

I groaned and ran at her. I took her in my embrace. She gasped and squeezed me back. "It can't be."

**O m g! Who is it? I think you can all guess. But will the reunion be as beatiful as we all suspect?**


	16. Chapter 16

Alice's P.O.V

It was scary to think that his life could be over in the blink of an eye. That if I wasn't there, like we had all planned, he would surely die. If he wasn't dead already.

No, Alice, I told myself. Don't think about it. You've done what you could do. But it would be so horrible to think that all my hard work would go to waste, just for a vampire's revenge.

I looked behind me, not really looking at who was on my tail. I was looking out at the trees, remembering things. The day Bella died. The day everything turned upside down for my brother. And, as it seemed, the whole world was over for him.

But somehow, after I left, my family was able to take his broken pieces, and once again make him a man. Or, at least, on the outside. There was no telling what he was like on the inside.

Already I could hear the screams and groans of wolf and vampire. I could hear the childish screams of the girl I never got to meet. Renesmee.

I looked over on my left side. **(Here is the moment you have all been waiting for!) **Bella was a blur through the trees. She wanted to get out into the clearing. The meadow she could so clearly remember.

I stopped, expecting her to stop with me. But only Jasper stopped. She kept on going. I swore under my breath. I ran, but there was no way I could catch up with her. She was a woman on a mission. Ready to save her one true love. Who, for all this time, thought his other half was truly dead.

And, honestly, so did I. It took some clever thinking and quick actions to get it right. I was there for the funeral, watching as Bella lie in her coffin. It was closed casket. They all believed her body was to horrible and sickly to see. But, little did they know, she wasn't even in there.

Carlisle, out of grief, had made a wrong calculation. It was sillyto think, yes, that Carlisle Cullen could make such a mistake. But Bella Swan was not dead. There was, yes, little pulse left in her already dying body. But there was just enough to turn her.

Once Carlisle had placed her in a casket, I acted. I held a bit of hate towards my family. How did they not realize she was alive? We were vampires, able to smell blood and life from miles away. It surely wasn't impossible to tell she was alive.

But somehow, my whole family had over looked it. Grief had ripped them to shreds, and taken they're common sense away like that.

I had held Bella, against Jasper's pleas to return home, for a year. She grew as a vampire under my care. She wanted, ever so badly, to go back to the man she remembered so much about. My brother, the one now facing death. Edward.

Jasper growled, grabbed my hand, and ran out into the clearing.

"No!" Bella screamed. Edward was in Aro's hands. He held him close, one hand around Edward's neck. He had begged for death, seeing only one way out of his endless hell.

I screamed out a plea, telling him to fight. He ripped away from Aro, and just stood there staring. Then, as if it was a dance, a play, ready with lines and scenes, Bella and he ran at each other. Edward couldn't believe it. He kept muttering, "Angel. You must be an angel. I must be dead."

But, he could never be more wrong. Bella was alive. Bella was a vampire. And, most importantly, she was back. I didn't expect a renunion for me or Jasper. This was simply a 'them' moment. Meant only for the ones, souly in love.

But, sadly, this was no time for happiness. No time for hugs, or kisses, hello's or even final goodbyes. Because, in my visions, Edward was still to die. And if my vision was correct, it would be ever so soon.

I glanced at Jasper, whispering, "Help him!" It was a desperate plea to help my brother. I already had my sights on Demetri, who was trying to naw a hunk out of Jacob Black.

Jasper charged, and ran after Aro. But, who was watching Jane? I looked around the clearing, my head snapping in every direction. She wasn't here. Renesmee….

"Look out!" I screamed.

But it was to late. Jane pounced on Edward, throwing Renesmee out of her arms. I screamed. The whole world seemed to stop spinning. It was as if everything was in slow motion. Everybody seemed to be running to the same place. Directly for Edward and Jane.

Edward was lying under Jane, pinned to the ground. Her eyes were wild, his were shocked and confused. He had thought he was dead, but he wasn't. He was so very much alive. But would he be able to realize that before it was to late?

Jane could strike before we got there. She could kill him before any of us got close. Her mind for torture might not be enough to hold her back in this case. She wanted Edward dead. And nothing could stop her, or make her wait.

"Jane!" Somebody screeched. I didn't turn to look at the unfamialiar voice. I had to keep going for Edward.

Jane's head shot up. She growled and right before she was about to go back down for Edward, somebody pushed her off. All I could see was a flash of firey red. Then all hell literally broke loose.

It was as if all the vampires you could ever think off were just crawling out of the forest. Volturi. Everywhere.

They encirlced the whole clearing. Most were ready for a fight. So, we were all going to lose then, weren't we?

Okay, so, here's a little twist in the story, no? Come on, you know you love it. Just wait and see what happens next!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen:

R.P.O.V

The whole world was a blur as the woman named Jane threw me on the floor. I heard screams, howls maybe. But they didn't matter to me. If this was where my death was going to happen, then so be it. I saw her. I knew she was there. A life for a life. That was how it worked. My life for mommy's.

But some people, or animals, that is, didn't seem to agree with me. Somebody was pulling on my shoulder by the sleeve. Constantly, over and over again. The darkness that I was swimming in was gone. I could only see the cold hard ground. I groaned and spun around so that I was sitting up.

Giant wolves surrounded me. But I could only really see one. "Jacob!" I ran into him and wrapped my arms around his neck. But he was uneasy.

He nuzzled my head so that I angled it to see…the breaking hell. All the vampires. I looked into Jacob's eyes. "Please help them!" I whined.

He nodded. The whole pack nodded in unison after him. Like he had the control. No, ask later. Don't care about it now. Don't worry about it until later. If there even is a later.

"Renesmee!" Somebody shrieked. I spun around. Who was calling me name. Daddy. He was there, crouched low on the ground. He was moving in sink with a woman with orange hair. Somebody I had never seen before.

She looked like she was trying to comfort him. To get him to relax. But he even looked tense. There was no way anybody was going to soften him…

"Hello there." Somebody from behind me said. Before I could turn around, they're hand flew to my lips. And I could smell them. Jane, again. Oh no, no, no! Not again!

Sorry for the short chapter. I'm just trying to explain this never ending hell from everybody's p.o.v for now. Just wait. The end is coming near. …


	18. Chapter 18

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I've been working on other stories recently! But I am back baby, and I am better than ever!**

Chapter Eighteen:

Esme's Point of View

Living without the ones you love is like living in a giant black hole. And all the ones I love have been there. Yes, I loved Bella. She was my family. I grieved her, and I still do. I miss her warm, human smile. Even her smell is something that I have come to miss.

But, Edward is my family. And he and I were so close, until the day Bella died. It was as if Edward was only there physically, and was no longer there mentally. Even when he was handling his daughter, he was so far off from real life that it was like looking at stone. No feeling flickered across his eyes anymore. On the inside, my son was dead.

Snapping me out of my small train of thought, Carlisle stopped the group. He raised his hand and sniffed at the air. He didn't need to tell me anymore, Alice had been here again. This time, though, there was more than one scent. More then two, even (Alice and Jasper). There were three vampires. For all we knew, Alice had gone totally wild on us, and had found another vampire on the way to add to her…well…I guess now she technically had a coven.

But the scent was familiar. The only thing throwing me off was that damn vampire scent…

Oh…my…god…

Rosalie's Point of View

Yes, I didn't like Bella that much. But if you asked me if I loved her like she was a part of the family, my only answer could be yes. There was no doubt my life would be a total bore without the one and only Bella Swan.

When she died, I wasn't traumatized like my brother. But why would I be? I mean eventually he had to know that she wouldn't make it! She was human, and we were vampire. Predator and prey.

But to the whole rest of the family it was as if the world had stopped spinning. And it was nothing close! Another human died! And yes, there was a shadow of sadness hanging over my heart, especially when I had to look at Edward like he was, but with Renesmee I felt better.

I finally had the child I had always wanted…

"Rose!" Emmett's voice hissed, stopping me in my tracks. Everybody looked mortified, estatic, surprised, happy, and maybe even…relieved? Maybe. But I wasn't to sure. I wasn't good at reading emotions. It wasn't on my list of things to know.

Then I saw what they were all looking at. And let me tell you, I was sure the same emotions were visible in my eyes.

Okay. Here it is. The truth. Bella was like a sister to me, and now, seeing her in the clearing with Alice, Jasper, and Edward…it felt like a family reunion. We were finally all together again. And I felt happy swell inside me.

Woah! Yeah, I know, not me. But who gives a care? Bella's back!

**I know, I know! It's short, and it really isn't a great way to say that I'm back. But hey, It's okay! I will update shortly, and I do not like.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen:

E.P.O.V

Who was this woman? She had fiery red hair, and her body was small and she wasn't very tall. She wasn't Victoria, I could tell you that much. This one was even more of a beautiful disaster.

But her eyes weren't wild and red. They were gold and calm, like mine used to be. I didn't want to be here anymore. Bella. My Bella!

I spun around to face her, not caring if the red head killed me right then and there. I just wanted to see her one more time. She was beautiful, even though she was now the monster I had always resented being. I wanted to wrap my arms around her and just kiss her like the old times. To hold her in my arms where she forever belonged.

"Bella." I chocked out. "Bella!" I ran to her, kicking dust behind me as I ran. She came at me almost as fast, and we collided, making a sound like boulder on boulder.

My lips pressed to her instantly, and she felt warm! Her lips weren't soft and fragile anymore, they were hot and intense, just like the rest of her was. Part of me wanted to know what had happened. Why she had waited a year to come back, and why she died! Carlisle even missed it…

But her arms around me wiped away any of that. She was back, and it wasn't hard to say that she was better than ever. This hold could last forever, and I would be happy. Just feeling her again was like being in my own personal little heaven. It was a moment of pure beauty.

And then…

"DAAAAAAADY!"

A.P.O.V

I heard Renesmee screamed, and I wanted to run to her. But Jasper's hand on my shoulder had stopped. For some reason, after Edward and Bella collided, everything stopped. Even Jane looked up, and let Renesmee drop to the ground in a huddled mess.

My eyes widened as I finally got a good look at the vampire who had gone after Edward. She was so small! Smaller then me, and I was a shrimp!

"Who is she?" I asked Jasper.

"I don't know." He whispered. "But I think she's the reason it all stopped. For some reason, there is an immense circle of calm surrounding her, and it seems to be radiating all over the clearing. Kind of like the ripple effect."

I clung to him. "Is she going to hurt anybody?"

He shook his head. "She doesn't seem hostile."

She slowly crept up to the still embracing couple, and cleared her throat. The whole clearing fell into dead silence.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see the rest of my family, staring with wonder and amazement at the clearing where Edward and Bella were. Together. Where they really belonged.

"I am Vivian." She said, though Edward and Bella still clung to each other, their lips fell from each others. "I do not wish to cause any harm. My coven and I have come to welcome back the long gone Bella Cullen."

"Your coven?" Emmett asked, speaking out loud even though nobody spoke.

Vivian nodded. "I have ruled them all for many years. I kept my distance, but this was a historical moment for vampires. A human who died has come back as one of us. I don't think I would have been able to stay away even if I tried."

The whole situation still made no sense.

She nodded towards Bella, who's eyes widened. "This human child has made history, Edward. I do hope you know that."

He cleared his throat. "Why did you have them attack us? My daughter could have been hurt!"

Bella's eyes widened. She put her hand up to her mouth. "My…daughter…"

She looked over to Renesmee, who was now in the arms of Esme and Rose. "Oh…god! She's beautiful! I need to see her! I need to see my daughter, Edward! Please!"

And he let go of her hand, and followed her over to where his…no, _their_ daughter sat, crying tears for her mother.

Renesmee stood up and her and her mother stared at each other. Then Renesmee screamed, and ran towards Bella. Everybody had swelled with the emotion as the three ran at each other. I knew that if I was still human, I would of sobbed.

**Okay, it was a pretty stupid chapter, but I needed to give one more before I could go back to the Cullen's place. So, the story won't go on for much longer. Sorry people! I'm planning for maybe five more chapters. And if I can bet two hundred reviews in that amount of time, then I will be extremely grateful! So, keep up the R&R! I love you all, and I am already working on my Great Goodbye! **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty:

(narrator's p.o.v)

Bella and Renesmee sat together on the ground, taking comfort from each other.

Edward watched from a safe distance with a sense of pure happiness and disbelief swelling in his non-beating heart.

Alice and Jasper were holding hands, watching everything calmly.

The Cullen's were staring at the clearing with disbelief, shock, and joy in their eyes. All of them were eager to hug Bella.

And Vivian stood there, her twin Kimmie standing beside her in the blink of an eyes.

Alice and Jasper gasped at the new arrival, and Jasper had to assure Alice that Kimmie was safe.

Kimmie, who was calm yet impatient, cleared her throat. "I am Kimme, yet another head of the Volturi. My sister and I wish to hear the story of how the human Bella came back to life as one of the damned."

Vivian rolled her eyes and said, "No need to ruin their reunion, Kim."

"There is much reason, sister. We must be off. Already we have given way to our existence."

"Oh hush. Be patient."

Kimmie stared at Alice, somehow knowing that she was the one who held the story. "Tell us what happened, Alice Cullen."

"Yes." Vivian said. "Come stand in the center of the clearing so that all may hear the story of utter happiness you have brought."

Some vampires growled.

"You were given strict orders to be nice!" Kimmie snapped in response. "Now don't be afraid Alice. Come on."

She looked up at Jasper, who nodded, and ran to the center of the clearing. She cleared her throat and began, "Carlisle wasn't wrong. Bella did die. She went into a state of shock, and everything just shut down. She wasn't able to do anything.

"After the funeral, they took her body to be buried. Nobody went to the burial but Jasper and I. Then I felt something. It was nothing but a flicker of something inside me. Something twisting and writhing…I fell to the ground and screamed.

"Then I did something unreal…" Her voice trailed off, but continued with a reassuring nod from Jasper. "I went after the blood that remained in Bella's body."

The clearing tensed, and Edward was glaring at his sister.

She swallowed and pushed hair out of her face. "But I was able to stop so easily, simple because the blood was stale. The grave digger was long gone at this point, so he couldn't of reported what had happened next.

"I sat in Jasper's arms for what seemed like hours, greatly resenting myself. I felt cruel, and monstrous…"

She was cut off by Kimmie. "Where did you bite the human?"

Alice looked down. "On the wrist."

"Thank you. You may continue."

"Her eyes opened. And the rest went from there." She felt like she was in court, meant to be judged by the jury surrounding her. She hung her head in shame, wishing at that moment that she had let Bella come without her and Jasper.

"Why did you not tell your family?" Vivian asked kindly.

Alice shook her head. "Because for the longest time, I was convinced that none of it was real. That maybe I had died or something, and that it was all nothing but a hallucination. I thought I was crazy."

"Vampires don't go crazy." Kimmie said bitterly.

"You would of thought the same if you were me." She snapped.

"Don't get testy with your elders."

Alice straightened her back, suddenly feeling confident. She would have to thank Jasper for that later. "Jasper and I were working on training Bella on how to hunt properly and such. We were teaching her not to hunt humans."

"How many did she kill?" Vivian asked, receiving a smile from her twin.

"None."

"That's impossible!" Aro exclaimed, speaking once after a while of silence. "No vampire has ever gone without killing a human in their first years of life!"

"I would think not, Aro." Vivian said with a cocky smile on her face. "I have never tasted blood from a human."

Alice smiled as Aro shrunk back into his time of silence, letting his elders speak before him. She continued. "We discovered her power. No vampire with the ability to affect the mind could affect her. And it turns out that was what her power was as she transformed. Only this time, she can radiate a protective shield around anybody in a certain vicinity."

Jane growled. "I couldn't affect her either!"

"We used to think that your power was simply physical, but is pain not a state of mind?"

She looked down as if thinking about it.

"An interesting story." Vivian said. "I'm guessing that vampire venom in stronger than we all thought. It can bring back the dead. Now Alice, for that feeling with the twisting in your stomach was nothing but hunger. I'm assuming that out of grief you hadn't fed for a while?"

Alice nodded.

"Hmm. Good, good."

"Aro!" Kimmie said. "We must head out."

Without a word of anything, he and all the vampires he was with were gone. Just like that it was over.

"Thank you for your time." Kimmie said, grabbing her sister's hand. "We will not see your for many many years, unless of course you once again make a mark on history."

"Be well for many many years." Vivian said, bowing her head slightly.

And then it was all over. As simple as that…

**Do not worry! The story isn't over, just the fight! But my story is drawing near! R&R! Love you all!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One:

N.P.O.V

One Month Later…

Everything was as it should be, Renesmee thought as she sat in Jacob's arms. He bent down and pecked her on the lips, quick to make sure that Bella and Edward hadn't caught the little exchange. Luckily they hadn't. Jacob instantly put a shield around his mind so that Edward couldn't hear anything he was thinking.

Renesmee laughed and cuddled deeper in his arms, happy to be in the warmth of her love's arms. "Your so warm." She cooed, running a finger down his tan, muscled arm.

"And your so cold."

"Opposites attract." She whispered, closing her eyes, falling into a trance that involved breathing with the rhythm of his heart beat.

She heard her father growled, and smiled a smile so big and cute that he instantly felt happy again. His daughter now had that effect on him. Finally, after the year of silence and hatred towards his daughter, he loved her. He always had, he decided, he was just struck so hard by the shock of Bella's death that he felt he had no more love to give.

Renesmee unwrapped herself from Jacob's arms and ran to her father, now nearly as tall as him. Her growing was slowing down now, but she was still growing faster than any human could ever grow.

"I love you." Edward whispered in his daughter's arms. He then felt Bella's familiar, warm touch as she wrapped her arms around them as well.

Soon, it was a huge family hug, even including Jacob at Bella and Renesmee's urging.

Everything is as it should be, Bella thought as she closed her eyes, taking in the familiar scent that came with the family she loved so dearly she would die all over again for. The perfection that they held was so unbelievable she felt warmth explode in her chest, even though she was all in all an ice cold vampire.

She pulled Edward away and smashed her lips to his. "You don't know how much I love you, do you?"

"Hmm." He sighed, as if pondering over the thought. Of course this was all just a game. There was no love greater, and there was no question about it. "I'm not sure. You might have to show me again."

She smiled and whispered in his ear, "Tonight. Renesmee is staying with Alice and Jasper."

"I'm not sure if I want to wait that long." He mumbled.

"I can hear every word your saying!" Alice piped in, breaking the couple apart. She winked at Bella. "Don't worry, I'll watch the squirt a few hours early."

Bella thanked Alice with a hug, and then ran out of the house, laughing as Edward tagged at her heels, both of them playing a quick game of tag as they ran.

And for once, everything was perfect….

THE END

**Oh, it's over now guys! I loved you all, and Please hit me with a few more reviews!**


End file.
